Special friends and cousins
by bsbfan558
Summary: Jake Summers has to say goodbye to his younger cousin when some of his friends make fun of her, so she goes to live with her other cousin Tommy Oliver in Angel Grove. Will she find out that Tommy and his friends are power rangers and will Sly move to Angel Grove to be near her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Cousins

Jake Summers watched his little cousin packing her bags to go live

with their other cousin and his parents two hours away in Angel Grove.

"Are you sure you want to leave here Angie?"

"Yes, I can't stand how some of your friends think its okay to make fun of me just because I'm in a

special ed class because I can't really keep up in a regular class. The straw that broke the camel's back

was walking in on Lorena, Mark and Sam all talking about how stupid that they think I am. Tommy told me that his friends and girlfriend are really looking forward to me coming to Angel Grove."Angie said.

"Well just make sure that you have Tommy call when you get there and let me know that your safe."Jake said hugging his cousin as she walked out the door. Sly Winkle walked up the driveway and saaw her getting ready to leave.

"Angie, I just wanted to appologize for my friends and cousin's behavior. I'm going to miss studing

with you for fun on ships and oceanliners. You made me think outside the box for the first time in long time."

"OH Sly I'll miss you too. I'll call and tell you if I find any new shipwrecks."Angie smiled a watery goodbye with her friend.

Meanwhile in Angle Grove, Tommy Oliver was getting ready for his cousin to arrive in town to live with him and his parents. Kimberly, Jason, Aisha,Trini,Kat,Zack,Rocky, Billy, and Adam were helping set up the spare bedroom for Tommy's cousin.

"So how old is your cousin man?" Rocky asked.

"She's a year younger than myself and two years younger than our cousin Jake. Guys I do need to warn you that my cousin is different. She is in special ed for a learnig dissability and she is also relly sensitive when it comes to teasing. Thats the reason that she's moving here from Pacifc Coast. Some of Jake's friends always made fun of her in and out of school. Jason do you think that we might be able to teach her some karate?" Tommy aasked his best friend.

"Sure we could. If you want to we could start tommorrow at the youth center after school. I'm sure Adam and Rocky will help us teach her too."

"Yeah any cousin of yours is a friend of ours." Rocky and Adam exclaimed together.

Angie arrived in angel Grove with her aunt and uncle.

"Thank you for letting me live with you for the past six months Aunt Clarissa and Uncle Sam. I just couldn't put up with all the teasing and name calling that Jake's friends were doing."

Tommy came running out of the house.

"Angie."

"Tommy" they exclaimed together. Angie ran to her favorite cousin's arms and jumped into them.


	2. Chapter 2 Sly

Chaptr 2: Sly

Sly walked into Sharkey's nd saw his friends at the counter. Tony Wikkes ws behind the counter like

normal.

"Hey Sly, ya want your usual."Tony asked him. Sly just ignored him and went to a booth that was near the bathrooms and sat by himself, pulling out piece of paper and pen to start a letter. Tony and the others thought that it was weird that Sly wasn't sitting with them like normal.

"Doy you guys know what's wrong with Sly?He hasn't been the same since Jake's cousin left town and went to live in Angel Grove with their other cousin." Tiffani stated.

"Jake told me that Sly was really broken up when he went to say goodbye to her. He also blames us for making fun of her before she left." Mark replied. Tiffani just looked like she was going to explode on her friends.

"I can't believe you guys would mke fun of Jake's cousin, knowing that she was really sensitive! No wonder Sly nd Jake don't want to talk to you." Tiffani said as she nd Tony grabed their stuff and went to sit with Sly.

'Dear Angie,

I really miss having you here at P.C.H.. I haven't been hanging out with Sam, Mark or Lorenna except when the 'Dreams' have to practice. I hope that your cousin Tommy's friends are treating you better. Jake, Tiffani and I are planning to visit you one weekend soon.

Your best friend, Sly.

Tiffani sat next to Tony while Sly finished his letter.

"Man I can't believe that they still think it was okay to treat Angie the way they did before she left." Tony said.

"Jake said that it really hurt her to see them making fun of her. She has had hard time ajusting to new schools and then you add on bulling on top of that. I wonder if she's hving a hard time fittig in at Angle Grove High." Sly said to them.


End file.
